


Deer, Please, Don't whisper in my ears (please read summary. Theres an edit)

by 5Candy2Wolf9Bear3



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, BSing as i go, F/M, Family, M/M, Memory, OC, Other, Past, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3/pseuds/5Candy2Wolf9Bear3
Summary: I'M GONNA DISCONTINUE THIS VERSION OF THE STORY AND RESTART. HOPEFULLY WILL MAKE MORE SENSE. THIS WAS ORIGINALLY JUST ON A WHIM BUT I WANNA FLESH IT OUT.I want to do this for even the few who gave me kudos and gave my story a try. For you all I wanna try harder.Please try it again if you come across the new version. I'll be trying my best with this altered version. Hopefully it'll be done soon.>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Things are going peaceful for Snufkin, Moomin, and everyone in Moominvalley. Spring is fresh, with new adventures and realized feelings blooming.A new friend comes to play and trouble arises with a new flower blooming in Moominvalley, stirring up memories Snufkin didn't know were there to be harvested.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 13





	1. Silly Snuukin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I love the Moomins. There is an OC but that's just cause the story works better like this. If anyone has any opinions please let me know. If anyone's ooc please again let me know. 
> 
> I'm open to help on how a character should be. Not sure how my ratings gonna go. I'll make sure to maybe to the rating per chapter. Not sure. 
> 
> Thank you to whoever's reads and comments.

“Hey Snuukin, look what I oond“ A small mumrik, about 12 years old ran up to the other young mumrik, holding a geode. Their pink eyes shined while showing off their catch, hands a mess. Snufkin stopped playing his mouth organ and looked over to his friend’s hand. His friend’s lack of the “f" sound unfazing him. The albino deer mumrik smiled wider, a blush rising to their cheeks.  
“Good find, Jin. Where’d you see it? Are there more?” Snufkin asked, his tail flicking about. An adventure did sound nice. Going with a fellow vagabond wasn’t half bad, especially one he knew so well. Snufkin got up and as he went to ask the direction, the Deer grabbed his paw, their grip tight and took off, not giving Snufkin the benefit of a leisure.  
They traveled far up the mountain they were near, Snufkin not liking the feeling in his bones as they went higher. 

“Snuukin, did you have any luck catching ish earlier this morning? I oond lots of yummy things mysel. There were so many pretty geodes and rocks , Snuukin. Theres also lots o water that makes it look like Aurora borealis. On the way down we can get more ood.” Jin kept rambling, their grip never loosening. 

Snufkin didn’t like how tight Jin's grasp was, but, Jin always found beautiful spots and edible food and plants, so Snufkin sucked it up. Snufkin did like Jin, they usually gave away or traded their treasure they’d find to give to those they deemed needed it. Always looking for something interesting. Besides Jin was one of the few young vagabond mumriks he’s seen.  
Snufkin's tail seemed to puff, he got an uneasy feeling. The higher they went, the quieter it got. Unease started to settle in his gut. His heart telling him to run.  
“Jin, I have a bad feeling. We should turn back. It’s too quiet.” Snufkin enforced it by stopping and trying to turn back, his feet stepping on some flowers. But Jin wouldn’t let go. They pouted their lips.  
“Aw, c'mon Snuukin. I was up here a while ago, theres nothing here.” Jin smiled.  
That’s when Snufkin smelled it and his blood went cold. Rotten flesh and heat. He almost gagged then, but his body was stiff. Jin looked and him, confused.  
“Snuukin, what’s wrong? Are you-" 

Stomp

The ground underneath their feet seemed to quake. It was too late to run. A giant bear, white but grimy, scarred with drool running down its yellow teeth and open jaw. The snow around them feeling like cement against them. The bear let out a horrid snarl. All Snufkin could do was await the pain of death and hope Jin ran.  
“SNUUKIN, RUN! RUUN!!!!”  
A shove. A scream. The sound of bones breaking. Jin’s small body hitting the snow, casting smears of red along the dark flowers around them. The bear bit into Jin's limp body, more bones cracking. Running. Panting. Not looking back.

Fear.

Snufkin jumped up in his tent. Sweat on his brow and birds chirping in the dawn light. He wiped his head, his dream clearing away. He sat still, mind both racing and the dream fading. “What was I dreaming about again?" Snufkin muttered. He shook his head and decided to get ready for the day.  
Moomin and their friends were going hunting for a specific flower the Hemulan wanted. It was supposed to bloom only once out of the whole year. So with his hat and fishing rod, he went to get some breakfast.  
He only got a few small fish as his mind kept wandering. “Snufkin! Good morning!” Snufkin smiled as he saw a familiar white troll bounding towards him, his paw waving wildly.  
“Good morning Moomintroll. I didn’t think you’d be up this early. The sun has barely risen itself.” Said Moomin blushed, embarrassed as his breathing evened out. 

“Of course. I was going to invite you over for breakfast and we can relax in the sun before meeting up with everyone and going flower hunting.” Moomin's eyes glistened bright with excitement. Snufkin simply smiled wider, his lips parting.  
‘What a marvelous Moomintroll' was his thought. "Why don't you fish with me awhile? Unless Mama's making blueberry pancakes?" Snufkin teased. Moomin laughed at that and rolled his eyes. 'What a silly Snufkin' he thought. "Yep, shes also making peach and normal and chocolate pancakes." Snufkin sighed, but pancakes did sound nice and he wasn't having any luck with the fish. So they headed back to Moominhouse after stopping by Snufkin's tent to put the fishing rod away. 

After breakfast they decided to rest in the grass near the meeting place, in case the sun got too warm and wind just right enough for a nap. Moomin had been chatting about how much a pain Little My was being and how he had a restless sleep the night before. Snufkin simply smiled and twined their tails together, his paw pulling his hat over his face to hide a blush that was forming. Moomin chuckled but kept chatting about random topics or things they've seen before . 

Peaceful.

“See, told you they’d be here already! Stupid Moomin, should’ve told us.” Said boys separated a bit and turned to see their friends headed towards them. Little My looking mad as usual.  
“How long were you guys here for? We should head over to the Hemulan now you know.” Snorkmaiden piped up. Sniff started to wander before they even got to Moomin and Snufkin. They all headed over, Moomin and My taking the front, My smirking mischievously and Moomin scowling at her, quietly arguing amongst themselves. Snorkmaiden kept trying to keep Sniff in place. Snufkin brought up the rear, taking his time but not falling too far. Part of him wished their friends took longer, but it was an adventurous day, not a enjoy the sun day. He and Moomin had time. It was still the beginning of spring after all. 

Moomin knocked on the Hemulan's door.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming…oh, Moomin! And your pals too, right on time. I have the description of the flowers I need you all to get and some supplies too. These flowers are very delicate. They grow at the edge of the mountain in a large bundle. But the book says they’re rare so I’m not sure how many there should be.” Mr. Hemulan nudged them near where he had books laying out. Theres where Snufkin saw a drawing of a black Sunflower looking flower , just as tall with Iris shaped petals. It had purple and blue hues, almost looking like the night sky. The others looked as well as Mr. Hemulan kept talking. 

“Its called the Lunarian Sunflower. Their petals, if harvested right away is said to be used as medicine and their stems something similar to aloe vera. Problem is, not many know anything about this elusive flower. They don’t usually show up in just one place either. That’s what makes tracking them so hard. The gossip is that it has to be certain conditions and weather patterns to one area that helps them grow. I’m not sure which weather Moominvalley had that was so special this year, but it apparently was just right. So I thought in turn for helping me gather it I’ll make you all something nice. Maybe make some medicine to send home with you all.”  
Mr. Hemulan seemed to be done. Snufkin tried to remember everything, knowing Moomintroll probably wouldn’t. Little My didn’t care and Sniff was already asleep. Snorkmaiden seemed interested as well, maybe because it was such a lovely flower.  
So Mr. Hemulan gave then baskets and sent them on their way with a little map to guide them to the spot. Snufkin took the lead this time, Moomin right beside him, peaking over to see the map and to chat. 

“I wonder what kind of medicine it makes? What do you think, Snuf?” Moomin inquired.  
“Not sure. If its stem is like aloe vera, maybe something that helps with heat, like rashes or fevers. It’s a waste to harvest them, but if it’s for a good reason it might be fine. I’m surprised you remember that bit, Moomintroll.” Snufkin gazed at Moomin fondly, his smile gently on his lips and reaching his bark brown eyes. 

Moomin's eyebrows raised and then furrowed. ‘You make it sound as if I’m not capable of paying attention, Snufkin. It was interesting and…well, I just....maybe...wanted to impress you." Moomin started to blush, rubbing his paws together. Snufkin got a tiny of pink on his cheeks and intertwined their tails again, similar to earlier that day. "So what were your dreams about Snufkin? I never asked and you've been very quiet." Moomin asked, walking a little closer to Snufkin. "I can't quite recall, Moomintroll. What did you dream about?" Snufkin returned, lifting his gaze through his hat up to Moomin. "Well, we were on a boat up in the sky again, but it was weird-" Little My ran past them, interrupting, between them.  
“Come on you dopes, I think I see them! I’m gonna get to them first!” She stuck out her tongue and ran ahead. Snufkin and Moomin rolled their eyes and along with Snorkmaiden and Sniff they all ran after Little My.  
When they arrived at the spot on the map, though, it seemed someone had already gotten to the flowers, as indicated by all the pulled and snapped stems. Some remained, though and as Snufkin approached them, an uneasy feeling crept into his gut again. He saw a flash of blood on petals that weren't there. But when he blinked, the blood was gone. Snufkin flinched when he saw white fur, but quickly relaxed when he saw it was just Moomin in the corner of his vision.  
Snufkin hesitated. 

Midday turned to late afternoon, then evening by the time they made it back to Mr. Hemulan, with My and Snuff distracted every few minutes. They gave the unfortunate news to Mr. Hemulen and returned what they borrowed. 

Snufkin, Moomin, and Little My went back to Moominhouse for some supper. Snufkin hadn’t caught any fish that day so he had agreed to stay for supper. Having a chat as they opened the front door, Snufkin didn’t notice a guest until Little My yelled.

“Who’s that, Mamma? No one told me we had a guest.” Moomin and Snufkin stopped their chat, initially to say hello to Moominmama and Moominpapa, but Snufkin stopped short when he saw who Little My was referring to as “guest". 

Moominmama furrowed her brow and scolded Little My. 

“Don't be rude, My. Our guest has been traveling for a long time and asked for something while they passed through.” The guest nodded, their white baggy jumpsuit almost looking more of a brown from caked on dirt and grime. Their feet were hoofed , they wore a dark green, embroidered bandana, as well as jewelry, rocks polished, geodes of different shapes, crystals, their large sack was rested by the closet The guest waved their one hand, ears twitching, they smiled. 

“Oh, welcome to Moominhouse! Where are you traveling to? Or from where? I’m Moomin, this is Snufkin-" Moomin happily introduced them, he was oozing excitement. 

Before Moomin could say more, the guest’s ears perked, their posture going ridged. Their pink eyes bore holes into Snufkin, who felt almost a sense of deja vu. Snufkin was tackled to the ground by the guest, a high squeal escaping the guest’s mouth. Everyone looked stunned, even Snufkin who went stiff.  
“Snuukin!! It is you! I’ve been looking all over or you!” The guest continued to rub their cheek against Snufkin's, much to Snufkin’s shock and Moomin’s dislike. Snufkin attempted to push the guest off, they had to have the wrong Snufkin. What got the guest off was Moomin prying them away. Snufkin awkwardly smiled at Moomin in thanks. 

Everyone looked taken aback. Moomin was still holding the guest back. Snufkin sat up, still in shock. His body started to shake. Snufkin got up and ran out the still open door. Moomin released the guest, yelling and running after Snufkin, leaving Moominmama and Moominpapa looking worried and Little My glaring at the guest in suspicion. The guest simply sat back down, beginning to eat, before they giggled.

“Silly, Snuukin. He acts like he’s seen a ghost.” 

*please comment so I know someone read this. Please*

PS made some edits to this chapter since I realized some of it didn't make sense while I was writing this at work.


	2. The Siren and The Mumrik Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS in this Moomin and Snufkin meet not as kids but maybe early to late teens. They're adults in this.
> 
> I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter. Forgive me if anyone's OOC
> 
> I'll probably do "dream" or "flashback" bits before continuing the story in the present. Not sure

All Snufkin remembered was noise. Even at night, when the clouds covered the sky, yells of smaller children. An exhausted Mymble. So there he was. A small Mumrik child with nothing but a large tunic, a stick and a knapsack attached, with the world ahead. A noisy and quiet world. 

He heard the Creeps and the nightly birds. The frogs and toads, the crickets. As he got further, he heard splashes, like fish in the water. Deeper. Closer to a large space of water. In the dark, even with his impeccable eyes, couldn't tell what kind of water. He saw a shadow. Someone was getting out.   
A woman. An odd one. Her hair was short, gills under breasts with the moonlight peaking out to glance at her markings, as if someone painted her with messy ink.   
She flopped against the bank, gasping, holding onto her side.   
Snufkin stayed silent, his nerves on high alert. He didn't dare move.

"Ah, fuck. Even under water... fucking assholes. It hurts....oh, my babies...I have..to..." She seemed to not notice Snufkin was there a few feet away.   
The moon shone bright as it got away from the clouds and Snufkin noticed the woman was bleeding, her blood looking like thick algae.   
'She said "my babies". Where's something I can help with? Oh, I took some needle and thread from Mymblemama.' Snufkin perked up, his tail going straight. With not much caution, he approached the woman.   
She jumped and turned her head to him once he was close. He had gotten the needle and thread out as he approached her, a little nervous to speak. He took a deep breath.  
"Um, I, uh, have some needle and thread. It's more like fish wire though. You're a Fishmama right? I can help...maybe?" His tail dropped.   
The woman smiled.   
"Very well, child. For your help, I will not eat you. You are far too thin for my taste." She teased, but Snufkin could still see the pain on her face. With a determined look in his eyes he walked up to her and crouched near the wound. It was a deep gash, like from a weapon. Snufkin got to work. It took awhile, one doesn't usually use fish wire for stitches and he'd never done this before. After the first failed knots, she walked him through how to do the stitching and the right knot to keep it in place. As he worked, she stayed quiet.   
He wiped his brow after, satisfied. She seemed to contemplate her next actions. The sun would be rising soon.   
"Here, child. Take this and eat it." She opened her palm and revealed a small marble. Its color clear but inside vast area of colors seemed to mix and explode, not staying one color or shape. He was wary. You don't just eat something a stranger gives you.

"Why? It doesn't look edible. I'm good, I'll just take directions and we'll be even." He picked up his knapsack from where he'd left it.   
She chuckled. "Naive child, it'll help you. Please? I risked my life and my babies lives for this. You don't even have to carry it. Just swallow it."   
Snufkin still was wary of it. But he approached her again. He didn't expect her to grab him and wrap him in her arms. He struggled, but even when she asked.  
"What's your name?" He still struggled, not saying a word.  
"Hm." With that, she shoved her fingers along with the marble far down his throat.   
Snufkin gagged, tears stinging his eyes immediately. She released him and sank back into the water.   
"I'm sorry"   
Were the words she parted with. 

Snufkin wasn't sure why he kept running. Flashes of a toothy grin, of sand filled jewelry attached to paws and hands, went through his mind, then faded as soon as they appeared.   
"Snufkin, wait! What's wrong?" Moomin's voice filled his ears and he abruptly stopped, his body fighting itself to relax instead of tense.   
"I- I don't know, Moomintroll. It's nothing. I was probably overwhelmed because they touched me suddenly. I'm sorry for worrying you so, Dove." By the end Moomin had caught up and had his paw in Snufkin's own, a comforting gesture, Snufkin knew it to be.   
"That makes sense. That was very rude of them to suddenly touch you without permission. A stranger at that. Don't they know manners? Tsk tsk tsk. But, Snuf, how do they know you?" Moomin asked as he squeezed Snufkin's hand, trying to get his crush's attention.   
Snufkin was still staring off into the woods, but Moomin's soft question and his warm paw in his own made him blink away his thoughts.   
"I don't know who that was." 'They feel familiar though' He thought to himself. 

"C'mon, Snufkin. While the Moon's out we can go to the river, or take a nice stroll. What do you say? Maybe the guest will be gone by then?" Moomin smiled widely at Snufkin, pulling him along.   
Snufkin smiled, "Very well, Moomintroll. A nightly stroll with you would be a wonderous thing" and he walked so he was beside Moomin. Maybe a distraction is what he needed. What better a distraction than a lovely Moomintroll? 

"Then Sniff found a huge clam shell. Little My wanted to sell it or find more, but, we couldnt find any." Moomin was telling Snufkin more about some adventures they'd had while he was on one of his alone days. It helped Moomin was being quite slow and his calm demeanor helped Snufkin relax almost completely. Oh how he cared so for this Moomintroll. 

As they got further into the forest enjoying their stroll, Snufkin started to feel a sense of familiarity. Along with the moon and gentle breeze and a big soft Moomintroll, he felt content. 

Splash

Snufkin and Moomin jumped, but kept walking, their curiosity getting to them.

A hum

As they appeared before a lake, they saw a woman sitting on a rock, her kids surrounded her, all asleep. Her scales shined under the moon.   
'Familiar' was Snufkin's thought.   
Moomin and Snufkin stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt or intrude but turning back would also interrupt. 

"Tell me my love  
What did you see  
In your eyes  
In the past  
Was it me?  
Was it my flower  
Tempting thee  
Or was it another  
In your mind  
In your heart  
In your eyes"

The women's breath shuddered. They both could see the tears in her eyes.

"Crush my flower  
Grind it fine  
Fore then I am yours  
But you're not mine  
I set you free  
Come back to me  
Unless I was your's  
But you're not   
Mine"

Her song came to an end. All Snufkin and Moomin could do was stare. Moomin's breath shuddered and the woman turned so fast Snufkin swore she had to have hurt herself. 

"Who's there?! I'll kill you if you have ill intent." Her eyes, completely black, glared.   
Moomin was the first to approach, wiping tears from his eyes.   
"That was so sad."   
Snufkin rolled his eyes and with a polite smile walked over.   
"I apologize for Moomintroll. We simply came across you and didn't want to disturb you. That was a lovely song."   
The woman paused. Her guard seemed to be let down judging by her sagged shoulders. Then she continued to stare at Snufkin, making him uncomfortable.   
'That's the second person to do that.' He thought, his shoulders tensing again.

Something seemed to click in her eyes.  
"Moomintroll was it? Come here please. Don't be frightened. I won't eat you." She said in a sickly sweet voice, her hand moving in a beckoning motion.   
Moomin seemed to hesitate but a moment, one look at Snufkin, and he walked over, trying not to walk too far from Snufkin.   
She pulled his arm once he was close enough, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Snufkin almost went over, worried, but if Moomin wasn't struggling, he was probably fine. Moomin glanced over at Snufkin quickly before looking away. When the woman was done, she let go and shoved Moomin away from her. 

"I best be getting my babies home now." She cheerily said, waving to them before scooping them up. As she went under, Snufkin spotted the scar on her belly. His head began to hurt and his mind fuzzy. 

"Hey, Snuf, are you okay? Snufkin?" Moomin put his paw on Snufkin's back, making the Mumrik jump.   
"I'm fine. Can we go back now?" He gave Moomin a wobbly smile.   
"Anything for you, Snufkin." Was Moomin's soft reply, worry still laced in his words.  
As they walked back, Snufkin had forgotten to ask Moomin what it was the Siren wanted. Moomin dropped him off at his tent, putting his paw of Snufkin's cheek for but a moment and bid him goodnight. 

Once Moomin was gone into Moominhouse and Snufkin with his tent zipped up, a pink eyed figure sat up in the trees above Snufkin's tent, their smile reaching from ear to ear, a tune on their whistling lips.


	3. You're Mine & You're Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gettin rolling. Not sure how long this fic will be.  
> Thanks to everyone who's reading this and has given me kudos.

"Wow, Snuukin. You always seem to ind these lowers. Too bad they wither so easy." Jin went to pluck a dark black Sunflower. It reached the middle of Jin and went to about Snufkin's shoulders.  
"I'd leave it be, Jin. We don't know anything about them except for how brittle they are." Snufkin sighed. He encountered Jin again earlier that day. Both were headed East so they agreed to travel and share resources till the next town.  
They'd encountered eachother now and again for years.  
Jin plucked it anyway and it began to dry and turn to dust, almost as if Jin had plucked it after it was dried as opposed to freshly picked.  
"What did I just say, Jin? Poor thing, now there's only a few left." Snufkin frowned deep, looking at the beautiful flowers that were left. The wind picked up and blew away what dust wasn't still in Jin's grasp. Jin scowled and threw the leftover dust at Snufkin's face.  
"Oh, please, it's not like you'll ever remember these lowers." Jin rolled their eyes and walked past Snufkin, continuing their walk.  
Snufkin's face went blank for a second, his pupils growing wide. Once the other flowers turned to dust as well, Snufkin shook his head and followed Jin soon after.

Snufkin and Jin lied out in the tall grass. The fire roared as their dinner pot and bowls dried. Even in the dark, the air was warm, summer in full swing.  
"I wonder when I'll ind a home. Do you, Snuukin?" Jin wondered out loud. Both about 10.  
Snufkin hummed.  
"No. I'm happy as I am. Traveling how I please. I don't need others to hold me back, I don't need someone to worry for or who'd worry for me. I couldn't do that to someone." Snufkin sat up, his eyes averted. He went to put away their dishes, it'd make things easier in the morning.  
"That's sad. Oh! I'll be your amily, Snuukin. How about that?!" Jin got to their feet fast and grabbed onto Snufkin's forearm.  
"I'm fine, Jin. Thanks for the offer. I do enjoy our encounters when they happen though." Snufkin held back his wince at the albinos unnatural strength on his arm.  
Jin pouted their lips but let go.  
"Iiine, you win, Snuukin. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning when we move along. Make sure to wake me, please. I'd like to have breakast together." Jin smiled sweetly and they crawled into their own tent.  
Snufkin stayed up longer. Dealing with Jin was exhausting to him, but he couldn't shake this feeling he had. Snufkin starred up at the crescent moon, his mind wandering again. He felt he missed something. Something was missing and he couldn't fathom what it was. Soon though, when the clouds covered the moon again, Snufkin went to his own tent, to sleep before the exhausting day he'd have next. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Snufkin couldn't sleep again. Moomin had just left and part of him wished Moomin had stayed. His head wasn't as fuzzy anymore but it hurt. Snufkin didn't feel safe and that frightened him, but, he couldn't tell why he was uneasy, so how could he tell Moomin why he wanted to be there instead of his tent?  
He heard the zipper of his tent move, looking over, he'd hoped it was Moomin, or at the least Little My. A Mumrik face popped through the flaps and Snufkin froze.  
"So you were up. Lucky me, huh, Snuukin?" The "guest" smiled again and came further in. They were a good bit taller than Snufkin himself was. Maybe the height of a Moomin.  
"W-who are you?" Snufkin cringed, his tail lashing and his body tensed. He backed away to the back of his tent. Something seemed to flash in the "guest's " eyes.  
"You don't recognize me, Snuukin? How could you not remember Jin? I did "die" to save you." A pout, then a cruel smile bared unnaturally sharp teeth for a Deer on their face. Jin shot out their hand and grabbed Snufkin's ankle, dragging him roughly to under them. Snufkin bared his claws, scratching at the arm holding him.  
He tried to stop his voice from shaking.  
"J-Jin is dead. You can't be them. They're dead. Jin wouldn't act like-" Snufkin stopped himself. Why did he only now remember Jin? The hand on his ankle moved to his throat, Jin pressing their body weight against Snufkin's torso. He couldn't move. The hand on his throat was tight. His hands moved to the one around his throat. Clawing, drawing blood, but Jin wouldn't let go.  
He needed Moomintroll. Or even Little My. Anyone. He was scared. If this was Jin, it wasn't one he knew when they were younger.  
"Don't worry. I'm going to see this works on you. But I can't have you struggle." Jin said.  
"My amily that ound me wouldn't like that I hurt you. Especially when it proves them right or wrong." They added, using their other hand to take dust out of a pouch on their belt.  
Snufkin froze. The dust looked familiar but his brain couldn't process anything except fear.  
Snufkin took as deep a breath that his lungs could hold. A chill went down his body.  
"MOOM-" He yelled, but was stopped short as he inhaled and coughed up the dust that was thrown in his face without warning.  
"Ah, ah, ah, Snuukin. No calling help. You don't know a creature named Moomintroll. I'm the only one you need. I remember when you've saved me so many times, Snuukin. Or shared your things. You were so kind to me. So cautious but brave. Now it is us again. Like old times." Jin grinned like a Cheshire as they saw Snufkin pause and his eyes dilate.  
"Sleep now, Snuukin. My amily will be here to Moominvalley in a couple days. Then they will take us home and you'll be mine. No one and nothing will have you except me," a chuckle, "not even nature. You're mine. I love you, Snuukin." A pause. "You'll never leave me alone to die again."  
Jin's smile left as he moved from near Snufkin's ear. Snufkin passed out and Jin got off of him, leaving Snufkin as he was in the tent.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

Dark

Noiseless 

No smell

Snufkin ran. He kept running. He wasn't sure what to or what from. He just knew he needed to find something. 

"Snufkin" A motherly voice, filled with exhaustion.

Snufkin slowed to a walk. He couldn't see, but he could hear. 

"Child. Eat this." A woman's voice, stern.

"Snufkin, you stupid idiot! Confess already, by Tove, or I'll break your fishing rod and toss your mouth organ so far in the sea you'll weep that the sea is full and not empty!!!" A nagging voice, from someone small? 

Snufkin kept walking. He could be going in circles for all he knew.  
There he saw ahead of him, a few yards. A figure surrounded by colors moving about as if the colors were koi in a pond. 

"Hullo. Um, where am I? Wheres everything? Do you know?" Snufkin's anxiety started to kick in as he drew closer. 

The figure turned their head towards him.  
It was a Mymble child. He thinks. The child was black like soot, eyes like the colors surrounding him. He was on his knees, crying, as he held onto someone.  
"Please tell me you remember, Snufkin. You must. Please remember before getting near." The child yelled. He was hysteric, but Snufkin didn't understand. His body kept pushing him forward. He stopped when his bare feet touched something wet. He couldn't see what it was so he went forward, closer to the child and the white figure he was grasping onto like a vice.  
"Dammit Snufkin!" The child yelled and a black fog swept around the white figure, turning it into a bird. The child grasped it harder, trying to obscure it from Snufkin's view. The child didn't want him to see this. He was supposed to remember, but not to a distortion like this.  
Snufkin stopped only a foot away, the colors illuminated them both, he saw the white bird, it was covered in blood. He looked down, his feet were covered in blood as well. He got a better look at the bird. He reached towards it. 

'A dove?'

Moonlight. He saw another version of himself, his usual outfit on, sitting on a fallen tree, another figure approached him, but he couldn't see who it was.

"Snufkin, where have you been? You disappeared in the middle of the party."  
He knew the voice. 

"I'm sorry, ------. You know how I get in crowds. You were dancing with everyone so I wouldn't dare interrupt. Sit with me?" He heard himself reply, but all her heard was a static mess when the other's name was addressed.  
The other sat next to himself on the tree, close. He saw himself smile.  
There was silence.  
"It's very beautiful out, isn't it Snufkin? Would you like to dance with me?" The other fidgeted and he looked embarrassed. There was faint music playing. He saw himself blush, the tips of his hair going up. He looked more like a Mymble then. Now that he was older, Snufkin heard from someone he knew, that he resembles his father, Joxter. 

The other him, despite the blush, smiled widely. So giddily happy. He composed himself before he spoke to the other.  
"Of course I would, --------. But....can we stay here to dance? It is quite nice out and I'd feel better about dancing." He stuttered out. The other seemed to beam at him.  
So they both stood, a bit awkward. Snufkin put his hands on the other's shoulders and the other put his paws on Snufkin's waist. 

A melody he's heard before. A tune. THEIR tune. 

He watched them dance, in their own little world...Happy.  
His other self sighed. Content. He pulled his hat over his face, hiding his blush from the other. The music stopped long ago, but they didn't. They simmered into a sway than a dance, Snufkin used one hand to keep his hat over his face and the other still on his partner's shoulder.  
His partner smiled fondly, then stopped them.  
"Don't hide, Snufkin. Please?" His partner whispered in his ear. Both Snufkin's blushed like cherries at that. The one dancing lifted the hat a bit, peeking at his partner from under it.  
Fireflies surrounded them, almost like magic.  
"Snufkin?" His partner asked, his voice whispering.  
Snufkin lifted his head, locking eyes with his partner.  
"Yes, Dove?" 

Snufkin's heart stopped. Panic. The two vanished like a breeze and he locked his eyes on the dove in the child's hands. 

'A....dove...  
My....dove....  
My...  
My....  
My....  
My lovely...'

"MOOMINTROLL!!" Snufkin screamed, landing on his knees, instead of a bird, he saw the figure of Moomintroll, his chest and stomach matted with blood, his limbs at odd angles. He wasn't sure where the source of the wound was but his eyes were open. They were glossy and empty. He held him close, forgetting about the child.  
■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□

Snufkin awoke with a jolt, a scream on his lips. Barefoot and all, without his hat, he ran out of his tent, not caring the sun was barely out. He ran to Moominhouse. His mind was still in a panic. He had to see for himself. Moomin's ladder wasn't down so he had to resort to knocking till someone answered. He wasn't sure who would answer, but he didn't care. He had to see if Moomin was alright. 

"What the hell?! Who's knocking this damn early?" It was Little My. She paused for only a second seeing it was Snufkin.  
"What do you want that can't wait till later?" She growled at him.  
He didn't say anything, only pushing passed her and running up the stairs to where Moomin's room would be.  
"Snufkin, wait! What are you doing?!" Little My was on his heels. 

He made it to Moomintroll's room and slammed open the door, not caring about how noisy he was being. There was Moomintroll, he tossed and began to sit up, the commotion waking him.  
Snufkin all but ran over to Moomin's side and grasped his face in his paws. 

"Snufkin, what's wrong?" Moomin mumbled groggily. Snufkin sighed, relieved. His body shaking and his knees weak, Snufkin collapsed, his breathing attempting to even out.  
"Snufkin!" Moomin bent down and grabbed Snufkin gently. Snufkin grabbed a hold of Moomin and buried his face in the thick fur on Moomin's neck, inhaling deeply, his breath shuddering, attempting not to cry. 

For awhile he just held on, too afraid that he was still dreaming and Moomin would be snatched from him too soon. He shivered and kept trying to bury himself as much into the soft Moomin as he could. Moomin and Little My only looked at him, both very concerned for their friend. Snufkin moved his face to look in Moomin's eyes, his whole being exhausted but he managed a small relieved smile, tears running down his red face.

"You're alive."


End file.
